


Needy

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Tittyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: It's damn near impossible for Hux to satisfy his pregnant mate's sexual needs, but that won't stop him from trying.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a horny fever dream I wrote in one sitting (I did edit it the next day to make it more coherent, because the first draft – a stream of a rather horny consciousness – was definitely not.) I have nothing to say for myself.

At first, Hux doesn’t know why he woke up. The room is still pitch dark and there’s no noise that could have been the cause. He blinks. And then feels it, a hand on his hip, warm and big and familiar. He turns his head to peer into the dark.

“Ren? What’s going on?” he whispers. Ren’s eyes are glassy in the dark and his hair seems to be sucking in even the residual light out of the room. 

“I need you,” Ren replies.

“Are you okay? Is it the baby?” Hux asks and turns around quickly, suddenly awake. 

“The baby’s fine, don’t worry. It’s still very much here,” Ren says. He takes Hux’s hand by the wrist and puts it on his big stomach, right over his belly button. Hux has still not gotten used to seeing or feeling it protrude from the taut skin. He doesn’t feel the baby kick, so he wonders what Ren is trying to say to him, but just as he’s opening his mouth to ask, Ren moves his hand again, this time to his cock. Hard and leaking pre-come. 

“I need you,” Ren repeats. 

“Again?” Hux sighs, exasperated. 

“Well I’m sorry your child is making me unbearably horny,” Ren mutters, “as far as I remember you were the one who wanted it, and unfortunately I am the one who has to bear the consequences. And these are the consequences for you.”

“I thought we agreed to get a child together,” Hux says. He starts jerking Ren off absent-mindedly, hoping it will be enough. 

“Yeah sure, so now we’re in this together and I need you to fuck me.”

“I don’t think I can,” Hux admits, “I’m exhausted. Can’t you just use a toy?”

He realises he said something very wrong a moment later when Ren rolls away and turns his back to him. 

“Ren,” Hux says and sits up, “I’m sorry, okay? But I’m really tired and it’s been going on for so long and I need some sleep, you know I have to wake up early in the morning.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Ren growls and flips over again onto his back, “you need to go to your precious work and leave me here, and then come back late and be too tired to take care of me.”

“We had sex twice since I came back from my shift. And once in the morning. I’m not eighteen anymore!” 

Hux wants to tell himself it’s the hormones and not exactly Ren’s fault, but that’s not entirely true, because sure, it is the hormones, but they only uncovered the ugly bits of Ren’s personality which have always been there. On the other hand, the hormones were what made him so incredibly horny all the time. 

“You don’t have to work so much, you know?” Ren says and his voice is quieter, like he’s pleading with Hux, “I’d like for you to be here with me sometimes, because I can’t do anything I used to do, and I’m really bored. I miss you.”

All of their conversations are like this lately. Ren’s moods change so fast it gives Hux whiplash. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. He leans down to kiss Ren, who accepts it. Hux lies down on his side beside Ren, still kissing him, and he caresses Ren’s belly for a while before slipping his hand between Ren’s legs. 

Ren begins to move his hips almost immediately. Hux touches his cock for a bit, but Ren grabs his hand roughly and moves it to his hole. He’s wet, like he is most of the time these days, and Hux wonders if it isn’t unhealthy to lose this much fluids. Much like he wondered if it is safe to have sex with someone who is pregnant, but then Ren laughed him in the face for being an idiot, which taught him an important lesson – never ask anything about biology ever again. 

He slips two fingers in and he can feel Ren relax beneath him, as if the mere act of touching him is helping. Soon enough though, Ren tenses and starts clenching around Hux, trying to guide his hand. Hux knows exactly what to do and fortunately Ren doesn’t protest when he starts touching Ren in exactly the way that will get him off as quickly as possible. Ren closes his eyes, his mouth falls open and he starts breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. Hux watches him in the low light, the silhouette of him sprawled on the bed, completely naked, with his breasts filling up and his belly big and round in place of his firm muscles. Hux can’t see his cock from this angle but he can imagine it perfectly, hard against Ren’s stomach. He can feel desire stirring up in him, weakly and tiredly, disbelieving but still very much there. 

He sits up and moves between Ren’s legs. Ren opens his eyes for a short moment and when he sees Hux move he just smiles and spreads his legs wider apart. Hux gives his cock a few pumps with his hand still sticky and wet and coaxes it into a sufficiently hard erection. He enters Ren easily, giving himself a while to adjust and get used to the sensation. Then he leans forward and braces himself on his hands and starts thrusting into Ren. 

Ren gasps every other thrust and he’s trying rather feebly to move his pelvis to meet Hux halfway, but soon enough he gives up and just lets Hux do the work. He’s clutching the sheets in tight fists and his thighs tremble now. Hux shifts his weight onto his left hand to free his right. With it, he fondles Ren’s breast, circling the nipple with one finger, feeling it grow hard under his touch, and then he squeezes, a little roughly and Ren cries out, kicking one leg up into the air. 

Hux chuckles and does it again, then lays his hand flat onto the plump, soft flesh which is growing in places of hard muscles. He has always loved Ren’s chest, his big and round pecs that begged to be kneaded and small nipples ready to be sucked at, and he never imagined that he would love Ren’s body even more. But as the baby grew and Ren’s body changed, Hux found himself wishing Ren would always be like this – rounder, softer and carrying a part of Hux himself. Hux feels more connected to Ren now that a baby that is part him grows inside Ren, and he’s afraid of losing that connection. 

Ren is breathing irregularly now, obviously close to climax. Hux changes his angle a little to fuck deeper into Ren who rewards him with a low groan. Hux thrusts harder and Ren’s body tenses and he comes with a whine, his cock producing a pitiful amount of come that sticks to his full belly. He moves his hips a little more to ride out his orgasm and he goes still except for his breathing.

“Good?” Hux asks, slowing down his movements. 

“Mmmmhmm,” Ren replies. 

“Okay.”

“Wanna fuck my tits?” Ren drawls, “I know you love them.”

“How?” Hux asks, too tired to try to figure out the logistics. 

“Face the other way, idiot,” Ren giggles. 

“Don’t call the overworked father of your child an idiot,” Hux protests but does as he’s told. It’s a little awkward but Ren puts his hands on Hux’s hips and holds him while Hux pushes Ren’s breasts together and slides his dick between them, quickly. His pleasure is making him close his eyes but he doesn’t want to, he wants to watch it happen. He wants to see his cock get completely lost between Ren’s breasts, wants to see the dark stripe running down the middle of Ren’s belly, perfectly straight as if a perfectly calibrated machine drew it on. He wishes he had more hands so that he could touch his baby through Ren’s skin. 

He needs a surprisingly short time to finish. A soft moan escapes him as he spurts come over Ren’s stomach and he goes still. 

He takes a few breaths to steady himself before rolling off of Ren and out of the bed to get a washcloth in the ‘fresher. He cleans himself before bringing it back to the bedroom, all of that without turning the lights on. Ren is still lying on his back, drawing something on his stomach with one finger. 

“I think we woke her,” he says. Hux can feel the baby kick while he washes Ren’s belly with the washcloth. A smile creeps up on his face.

“Do you think she’ll remember this when she’s born?” he asks.

“What? You getting off on her primary food source? I hope not,” Ren replies. 

“There’s no food in them yet,” Hux says, “I checked.”

“Please don’t say things like that in front of our child.” 

Hux throws the washcloth on the floor and lies down next to Ren, snuggling up to his side. Ren wraps his arm around Hux, and it’s a little crammed now. 

“I’m sorry for not being here enough with you,” Hux mumbles, “I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you about it. But I’m just so bored now. I don’t think I spent that much time just idly sitting in bed since I was a baby,” Ren replies, “and I can’t even focus on anything because my mind keeps wandering off. Honestly, I was ready for morning sickness and weird cravings and instead I got a sex drive higher than the trees on Kashyyyk and high blood pressure.”

“I’ll take tomorrow off,” Hux says. 

“Excellent. I could use a massage,” Ren replies, “and you can apply lotion on my nipples.”

“Now that’s something to look forward to.”

“Indeed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH) if you want to come yell at me.


End file.
